Things I'm Not Allowed To Do In Ninjago
by Luna M. Moon
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. Things you shouldn't do in Ninjago.
1. Things I'm Not Allowed To Do

-Lord Garmadon is Not Voldemort and I will not refer to him as such.

-Sensei Wu is not Gandalf.

-Nor is he Dumbledore.

-Making Zane watch the Terminator is strictly frowned upon.

-Same goes for Astro Boy, A.I., and the Matrix Trilogy.

-For that matter so is Pinocchio.

-And the Iron Giant

-This applies to P.I.X.A.L. as well.

-I am not the ninja of fabulous.

-Nor am I the ninja of cupcakes.

-Neither "fabulous" nor "cupcakes" are actual elements.

-Asking how the Serpentine reproduce is not appropriate to do during fights.

-Karloff is not secretly Ed from Full Metal Alchemist.

-He also isn't Kevin from Ben 10.

-Neither is Griffin Turner the Flash.

-No, Cole and Jay are not secretly in love.

-Despite how much money it may make, locking Zane in a room with his fangirls is wrong.

-This rule also applies to Jay, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd.

-For that matter it applies to Garmadon.

-The Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys isn't Hogwarts and therefore Lloyd isn't a wizard.

-No seriously, he isn't a wizard.

-If Garmadon swears to do something, don't place bets on whether or not he keeps it.

-Misako isn't the Silver Ninja.

-The Ninjas don't need theme music.

-Even if they did "Ice, Ice, Baby" is not appropriate for Zane.

-Neither is "Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto".

-Playing "This Gigantic Robot Kills" is also not an option, and will cause Zane to freak out

-The rumor that turning on Zane's funny switch and making him play Grand Theft Auto will cause a massacre should not be tested.

-Especially since it is partially true.

-Using Cole's cooking as a weapon is rude.

-Even if it works.

-Zane's head isn't detachable and I shouldn't test this.

-Kai isn't the human torch.

-Jay isn't electro.

-Kai isn't a fire bender.

-Cole isn't an earth bender.

-Lloyd isn't the Avatar.

-Zane should be kept away from Portal at all cost.

-The same applies to Portal 2.

-Waking up the Bounty singing the lion king opening while holding the falcon is wrong and annoying.

-I am not the Sand Guardian, Guardian of the Sand.

-Lord Garmadon doesn't need a Hug.

-Neither does the overlord.

-Pythor isn't a "Giant Purple People Eater".

-A Venomari attack shouldn't be referred to as an "acid trip".

-Playing Robot love when Zane and P.I.X.A.L. are in close proximity is rude.

-I will not compare Cyrus Borg to Edward Elric.

-The Golden Weapons are not paperweights.

-Replacing Sensei's tea with instant lemonade is strictly frowned upon.

-Showing the Ninja Technoshipping is weird.

-Same goes for Lavashipping

-And Bruiseshipping.

-Jya is ok though.

-Showing them fanart is bad.

-Specially Yaoi.

-Calling Zane the pink ninja is just no.

-If you erase Jay or Cole's game data you will be hurt.

-Cole doesn't need an Eyebrow job.

-Zane is not a Transformer.

-Having Zane watch Doctor Who is ok, as long as he doesn't see cybermen.

-Mixing laxatives in Cole's cake is wrong.

-The same applies with Sensei's tea.

-While saying paradoxes won't kill them, it will mess with their circuits if you say them in the presence of Zane or P.I.X.A.L. so don't.

-Kai does in fact use hair gel.


	2. -BONUS-The Reasoning Behind Rule 4

**Hello. I'm trying to do small drabbles involving the rules. However I want to clarify something for a certain guest (you know who you are?). I love yaoi. Those rules where me saying that those ships may freak ninjas out. I mean really, if you discovered people where shipping you with your best friends I am sure you would freak out. So to clarify, I don't hate yaoi. I love yaoi.**

"Hi. Zane," Kai said as he walked up to the nindroid.

"Hello Kai, how are you doing this fine morning?" Zane replied.

"Nice. Hey Zane?"

"What is it?"

"I want to show you some movies. There isn't much serpentine activity you've been training so hard, You deserve a break." Kai said.

"Alright." They walked into the living room and the Master of Fire placed the disc into the DVD.

"What movie is this, by the way?" Zane asked.

"It's a classic." Kai said walking to the couch. "It's called 'The Terminator'."

/One life scarring later/

"Where's Zane?" Sensei Wu asked

"In his room I think," Kai shrugged. As he went to Zane's room, his eyes widened. Zane was rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

Zane completely ignored him.

"He's not coming out," Kai said.

A few hours later the ninja were done training. Zane still hadn't come out of his room. Jay and Cole moved to continue one of their many game tournaments. When Cole turned on the TV he saw it had been changed and someone was watching a movie.

"Hey," he called, "Who was watching Terminator?"

"Oh," Kai said, "Zane and I."

At least 10 solid seconds of silence passed through the bounty.

"You had him watch Terminator?" Nya said, looking incredibly frustrated.

"Yeah..." Kai said. "What's wrong with that?"

Nya walked out the room and they could hear the sound of someone banging their head against the wall repentantly.

Eventually, Zane recovered however, saying "I'll be back" or anything in an Austrian accent had bad effects.


	3. More Things I'm Not Allowed To Do

**Dear Readers. This is Luna speaking. Due to recent events and my shenanigans, here is a continuation of things that I should never do (again), no matter how funny it seemed at the time.**

-The cursed realm isn't the shadow realm, therefore, I should not challenge people to children's card game and threaten to send people there.

-Really it isn't funny.

-Playing ghost busters when Morro comes near is not and never will be funny.

-Ok, maybe a little funny.

-Ok defiantly a bit funny.

-But it was inappropriate.

-Especially since we were in a battle.

-Still not sure where I got that boom box.

-Giving Cole a birthday party is a kind gesture.

-But not if it's a pool party.

-When he's a ghost.

-If he possess you and makes you slap yourself, it's your own fault.

-No really.

-Why did you make him a pool party?

-You are awful.

-Don't ask Zane to divide by zero!

-He will burn you worse than Siri!

-Mainly because he fizzes out.

-Never, EVER, make Zane have a Russia accent.

-EVER

-Zane + Russian accent = Bad

-He starts acting like Ivan Braginsky

-He started glowing purple, drinking Vodka, and attacking people with a pipe.

-We don't even know where he got that pipe.

-He somehow when back to normal when Nya called Kai brother.

-I don't know either.

-Never question why Nya wasn't fighting in the tournament of elements.

-Speaking of that, when Chen's army turned into anacondri, playing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj wasn't funny.

-Especially since it made Garmadon nearly have a heart attack.

-Not Cool.

-Beating the snot out of Morro with a bible will not work.

-It won't.

-Stop!

-He only said ow because it was a hardback.

-Not because it works.

-It didn't burn him.

-Playing "Spooky Scary Skeletons" is not a good idea.

-Never question why Zane is an elemental master although, being a robot it is impossible to be a descendant of the original Master of Ice.

-Don't do it

-It's worse then asking him if a set of all sets contains itself.

-Just not worth it.

-It does need explaining though.

-(Note to Self, ask Sensei how Zane is an elemental master)

-Despite what anyone says, super soakers make good weapons against a ghost.

-No I don't care that they didn't have enough range.

-It was still an awesome idea despite what anyone tells you.

-The water balloon idea was stupid though.

-When in cloud kingdom, taking the scrolls of destiny to make your ships become canon is not nice.

-Or morally correct.

-Also don't use them to write your fanfiction.

-Especially if it is PWP.

-Just don't.

-Yelling "SWIPER NO SWIPING" at Morro will not make him stop.

-It's not just because his name is Morro.

-So don't attempt to convince him to legally change his name to Swiper.

-It doesn't work.

-Morro isn't an air bender.

-Ok, maybe he is a little bit.

-But that doesn't mean should call him Aang.

-You also shouldn't call Nya Katara.

-Just don't.

**I do not, and never will own Ninjago, Hetalia, a Russia Accent, Dora the Explorer, Avatar, Portal,  
Yu-Gi-Oh, 4Kids, the shadow realm.**


	4. Even More things I'm not allowed to do

_**I'M BACK. DID YOU MISS ME. OK PROBABLY NOT. WELCOME BACK MY MOONIES. MOONCHILDREN? MOONIITES? EH I'LL WORK ON A NICKNAME LATER. FOR NOW, ENJOY THE LIST. OH, AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO USE THESE FOR A THING, YOU ARE MORE THAT WELCOME. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET. IF YOU LIKE MY STUFF THEN CHECK OUT MY OTHER NINJAGO STORY "HOW TO MAKE A SEASON OF NINJAGO". I BET YOU'LL ENJOY IT.**_

**Even more things I am not allowed to do in Ninjago.**

-I will not use Morro as a pun whenever he is around.

-See you ToMORRO was not as clever as I thought it was

-Morro-Ron is not a clever nickname for Morro

-No really, it is stupid and childish and I can do better

-I am not to call Cole "Casper"

-Playing Mystery Skulls Ghost whenever Cole/Morro/or any other ghost is in the area isn't funny.

-Speaking of that, calling Cole "Lewis" is not appropriate.

-So you can't call Jay or Kai "Arthur"

-Or Nya "Vivi"

-Don't question how Cole is a ghost when he didn't technically die

-The answer is magic.

-I am not allowed to sell shirtless pictures of Kai to his fangirls.

-I am not allowed to sell shirtless pictures of Jay to his fangirls.

-I am not allowed to sell shirtless pictures of Lloyd to his fangirls.

-I am not allowed to sell shirtless pictures of Cole to his fangirls.

-I am not allowed to sell shirtless pictures of Zane to his fangirls despite that fact that he is a robot.

-It does not matter that I made several thousand dollars doing it, it was wrong.

-Saying that my smut fanfiction really happened and distributing it to Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, or Lloyd's fangirls is wrong to do.

-It doesn't matter how well written it is.

-This applies to artwork.

-Ninja is the New Black is not a good idea for a TV show.

-I will not swear in front of young fans.

-Or at newscasters

-This includes in other languages.

-Even if they are on "Ox" news.

-Misako and Wu are not dating, and I shouldn't tell the fangirls otherwise.

-Cole and Jay are not dating and I shouldn't tell the fangirls otherwise

-Lloyd and Kai are not dating and I shouldn't tell the fangirls otherwise.

-The Overlord in not a magic talking golf ball, and should never be referred to as such

-I will not force Cole to take part in a water balloon fight

-Do not tell Ronin any ways to get quick cash that could result in jail

-Do not ask Ronin to help you do anything that could result in quick cash if it is illegal.

-Do not ask why Lloyd seems to have no sadness or any reaction to him basically destroying his last hope of getting his father when he destroyed to the cursed realm as he is most likely in a permanent state of shock.

-Seriously

-I didn't even do that but I don't feel like dealing with the Angst.

-Morro's name isn't edgelord

-It's not edgy McEdgerson

-I am not allowed to sell any of the ninja's clothing on eBay.

-This includes shirts, pants, socks, and other assorted apparel.

_**Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so. Oh, and before I forget, numbers 1, 2, 26, 27, and 28 were inspired by Destiny WIllowleaf. I do not own Mystery Skulls or Casper the friendly ghost, unless it in intellectual property by now, but I don't think that it is.**_


End file.
